


Everything Has Changed // Kyman

by Patrichie_2017



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Kyle Broflovski, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I tagged stan x kyle but it doesn't really exist, Jersey Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick is a Good Friend, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh Friendship, M/M, New School, Out Of Character Eric Cartman, POV Kyle Broflovski, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Eric Cartman, sheila broflovski's A+ parenting, stan and wendy's relationship, teacher! Ike Broflovski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrichie_2017/pseuds/Patrichie_2017
Summary: Kyle is new at South Park Highschool, Eric is known around school for his dangerous behaviour, Stan is an old friend of Kyle's from back in Jersy with a tendency to leave Kyle when he needs him the most, and Kenny is concerned for Eric's mental health. Will Kyle get his heart broken, or will he finally survive? Read on to find out.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh (slight), Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Kyle Broflovski was what some people would call a nerd. Bright red hair that was wild and untamable, thick black glasses that made him look like he was wearing coke bottles, always wearing some form of a hoodie and braces. He normally wouldn't be called attracted in any conventional sense of the word. However, if you really took the time to study him, more accurately, his eyes, you would see that it looked as though they were made of millions of tiny little emeralds. His fashion choice for his first day at school was simple. A light grey hoodie, black ripped jeans, and a pair of black Doc Martens. Since it was his first day in South Park, Stan had agreed to meet him at the front of the school and stick by him for the day, until he made some more friends. Sure, the two were still Super Best Friends, but they had drifted apart over the time that Stan had spent in South Park without him. Kyle hated the fact that he could be replaced so easily. He knew he wasn't special, but he also knew that he was smart. It is how he had a guaranteed place at Harvard once he's finished with high school. Once you met Kyle, you weren't going to meet a smarter person for the rest of your life unless you worked at NASA. That was Kyle's dream job anyway, so he couldn't complain.

But anyway, back to the topic at hand. Stan walked up to Kyle with one of his friends practically as soon as he walked through the gates, leading him into the school and walking down the corridor. "Kenny, this is Kyle. We've known each other basically since we were born. He's my best friend." Stan said, slinging an arm around Kyle's shoulders. When he felt the contact, it was like all of Kyle's worries for the day ahead just flooded out of his system. 

"Oh, Hey. Kenny, right? Nice to meet you..." Kyle mumbled, making sure that he was loud enough for the boys to hear, but not loud enough to attract any unwanted attention to them, which at this point, seemed futile. As soon as they walked through the double doors at the entrance, everyone in the hallway turned to stare at the new boy. 

"Hey man! Yeah, I'm Kenny! Stan hasn't shut up about you for like, the past week dude! You're really special to him, you know that?" The boy that Kyle had now come to know as Kenny exclaimed, excitedly. Soon enough, a girl with long black hair and beautiful blue eyes walked over to them, instantly clinging to Stan's free arm that wasn't around Kyle's shoulder. 

"Chill out, Ken. Kyle's awkward around new people. You're going to scare him off when he hasn't even been here for five minutes!" Stan said, squeezing Kyle's shoulder reassuringly. "Hey babe, this is Kyle. My old friend from back in Jersey." He said to Wendy, leaning over to peck a small kiss to her cheek, but still not leaving Kyle's side, just like he promised. Kyle raised a hand in a just bearable way as if to say hi. 

Wendy looked past Stan to inspect Kyle as they kept talking. It was almost as if she didn't notice that he was there when she walked over. "I'm Wendy! Stan's girlfriend! I love your shoes!" She said, squealing excitedly, and running around Stan to stand next to Kyle, who just gave her a small open-mouthed smile, making her gasp. "You have braces! That's so cool I've always wanted braces!" 

Kyle couldn't help but think that she was a pick-me girl. "Hm? Oh. Yeah, I do. And thanks. Trust me, braces aren't all that good. They really hurt and you can't eat half of the foods that you would without them. They're a real pain in the ass." Wendy gasped again at his choice of language, eyeing him slightly. All to quickly, yet somehow not quickly enough, the quartet ended up at the front office, where a boy in a red letterman jacket stood, collecting a detention slip from the receptionist.

Kenny, Stan and Wendy all stood by the door as Kyle walked up to the desk after the boy had walked away and started to speak to them. Luckily, the receptionist realised that he was new before he had to speak up. "What's your name hun?" She said, starting to type something into the computer in front of her. 

Kyle looked up at her from where he had been standing, looking down. "Kyle Broflovski, ma'am." He said politely. The woman shot him a warm smile and started to type his name in before stopping confusedly. Kyle knew what she was going to ask before she even spoke, so he quickly spoke up. "B-R-O-F-L-O-V-S-K-I." He spelt out for her. She just smiled again and quickly typed it in, printing off a timetable and grabbing a small, pocket-sized map of the school for him. He nodded at her and walked back over to the guys and Wendy. 

"Wow. Sucks to have to spell that dumb name, huh? I'm Eric by the way. Eric Cartman. I'm the captain of the football team." The oy from before said, holding his hand out for Kyle. He quickly stuffed the map into his back pants pocket and took his hand shaking it. Stan took the timetable off of him to inspect it and \kyle let him. Eric was just staring at him. More specifically, Eric was staring at his eyes. See? I told you they were special. 

Right as Kyle was about to answer Eric, Stan spoke up, making Kyle drop Eric's hand and turn to look at him. "Dude... Double Advanced Algebra first and second period, Advanced Physics after the break, AP Lit fourth, and GYM after lunch? your day sucks!" He exclaimed. 

Kyle quickly took the timetable back and scanned his eyes over it. Shit. "GYM? Fuck. That's my worst subject!" He said, more to himself than anyone else as they all walked towards where the top of his timetable said his locker was. When they got there he opened it and shoved the books that he wouldn't need for the day inside of it. All four of the others just stared at him open-mouthed like fish. "What?" 

"You're taking three advanced subjects!? God damn, you must be smart!" Kenny practically yelled, turning many heads to look at them, making Kyle duck his down. His face flushed pink as he played with his sleeves, nervously. 

"I'm not that smart... I'm also taking neuroscience, aerospace engineering, astrophysics, psychology and the pig Latin classes that are for the seniors." He explained, trying to get them to stop staring at him. 

It didn't work. "Holy shit dude! You have to be a certified smartass to take any of those lessons!" Stan yelled, just as loud as Kenny had. Wendy waved over three of her friends and Stan started gushing to them about how his old best friend was so smart. "He's taking three advanced subjects and five of the hardest subjects that the school offers!" 

"I'm not a smart ass... I just have a lot of time on my hands and I like to study in my spare time... It's nothing special... I'm already fluent in Spanish, French and Italian, so I figured I might as well add Latin to the list... My older brother (Ike is older here) is a professor at Stanford so he sends me his curriculum occasionally... Plus you have to take at least one advanced subject to get into Harvard, and I already have a guaranteed scholarship so I figured that it couldn't hurt..." He ended up rambling, gaining quite a large crowd around him, listening. 

By the time he was finished, he couldn't friend the four anymore and he was starting to get worried. After a few seconds, however, Eric came up from behind him and grabbed his wrist, dragging him down the hallway. "I have the first and second period with you, might as well show you there," Eric said. 

Before long they had arrived and walked into the classroom just as the bell went. The teacher shot them a glare before realising that she didn't know Kyle and ushered Eric to sit down on his own at a double desk at the back of the classroom. "You must be new here! I'm Mrs Anderson, welcome to my class. May I ask what your name is?" She asked, now addressing Kyle. It was clear that she was a more laidback teacher.

Kyle internally sighed at his realisation and gave the class a small smile, raising his hand to cover his mouth before speaking. "My name's Kyle Broflovski, ma'am." She gave him a confused look as he raised his hand, ut after a few seconds she seemed to realise and gave him a small, reassuring smile. 

"You can go and sit at the back with Eric since you walked in together." She smiled. "If you need to move to the front though, don't hesitate to ask." She said, motioning toward his glasses, making several of the other students laugh. From the back of the classroom, Eric slammed his hand on the table, shutting them all up. Kyle quickly, practically scampered towards the bad of the room and sat down next to him. 

"Thanks for that..." Kyle mumbled, shooting Eric a look like he hung the moon, making him chuckle, slightly. Kyle pulled out his algebra textbook and skipped to the page that was on the smartboard. The teacher turned back to the class and started the lesson. 

Maybe this new school won't be as bad as his old one in Jersy...

Sorry to leave it here. Why is Eric being so nice to Kyle? Will the school really be better than his old one? What happened at his old school to make him have to move to South Park? How the fuck is Kyle so smart? Read on to find out.


	2. 2

Kyle woke up to his alarm blaring 'Can't Be Tamed' by Miley Cyrus in his ear. He turned over groggily and slammed his hand down on the button on top of the clock to shut it off. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, watching his clock flash 6:45. Throwing the covers off of himself, he stood up before walking into the bathroom down the hall, locking the door and stripping before turning the shower on and stepping in. Kyle sighed as the scalding hot water ran down his back, soaking his hair. "Why the fuck did I agree to stupid Sunday classes? There's probably going to be nobody there! Oh well, at least I know one person who is." He berated himself, running a hand through his hair and starting to actually wash. 

After his shower, Kyle wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back to his room, putting his glasses on. Digging through his draws he pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans that squeezed his ass perfectly, and a light green turtle-neck sweater that hugged his frame and accentuated his curves in a way that would no doubt have everyone drooling over him. He quickly dressed and pulled his black Doc Martens on, walking over to the mirror on his vanity desk and styling his hair into some semblance of literally anything that wasn't chaotic. It wasn't neat, yet somehow it wasn't messy either. Coupled with his outfit, it really suited him. On his way out of his room, he grabbed his phone, backpack and golden star of David necklace, pulling it on and putting his phone in his pocket. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could and threw his backpack at the door, landing perfectly, before walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple. "Sorry I can't stay around mom, my ride will be here any minute now It's already 7:30." He mumbled, taking a bite.

Before long there was a honk of a horn from outside. Kyle grabbed his bag, throwing his apple core in the trash and ran out of the door throwing a small "Bye!" over his shoulder at his parents and brother. Climbing into the car he threw his bag into the back seat. "Hey, Wendy! Thanks for offering me a ride man. I would be screwed without you. Seriously." He said, smiling at the girl in the driver's seat who took her eyes off of the road for just long enough to throw a small smile back at him. 

"Don't worry about it, Kyle!" She smiled, turning on the radio and blaring 'S.L.U.T' by Bea Miller. Wendy giggled softly at the song that started playing. "I like this one." Kyle smiled over at her nodding as if to say that he did too. 

Soon enough they arrived at the school. "We have all of our lessons together today, right? AP Lit, neuroscience, astrophysics, psychology and pig Latin right?" Kyle asked after the two of them had climbed out of the car, grabbing their bags. Wendy nodded and smiled at him, hooking her bag over her shoulder and linking their arms together as the bell went. 

Kyle P.O.V 

"Yep! Just in time, huh?" She smiled, practically dragging me to AP Lit. We both walked in and sat next to each other. I'm lucky to sit next to wendy in all of my electives except for Advanced Algebra, Advanced Physics and aerospace engineering. We pulled out our workbooks as the new English teacher walked up to the front of the classroom. 

"Ok, so for the kids that actually turned up today, you're either here because you're not smart enough, or because you're too smart. There is no in-between. Today, I'm going to have you get started on the classes next assignment. You're going to have to pick a book and analyse it and write a report on it. Capiche?" She said, sitting down and twirling her hair and chewing gum. Oh yeah, she's going to get fired halfway into the course at least. Maybe even after only a few weeks.

Wendy was clearly thinking the same as me. I mean, she can be a sweetheart, but she can also be hard-headed like me. That much was clear on my second day here. "I'm choosing Romeo and Juliet. You?" She asked me, smiling again. If I didn't swing the other way I think I could actually like her. If she wasn't dating Stan obviously.

I looked over at her and smiled back, "I think I'm going to choose Macbeth. I love the plot of it! I mean, three witches convince a man that he's going to be the next king, so he committed murder? That's so cool!" I gushed. 

She just laughed and shook her head slightly at me. "You and Stan are so alike, you know that right? He loves that book as well. It's his favourite classical literature." She said, looking over at me again, blushing slightly. 

"Yeah, I've been told we're really similar. Our parents were actually really surprised when he got his first girlfriend back in Jersey. They thought that the two of us were going to start dating by the time we turned twelve, but then he started dating Cindy." I said, smiling at the nostalgic memories that it brought back. Stan and I were so close back in Jersey that it was unbelievable!

Wendy looked puzzled for a few seconds before a look of recognition crossed her features. "Yeah, I think him telling me about that last year when he first moved here. He also said that at one point you had tried to kiss him when you were thirteen, about a month after they had broken up but he told you that he was straight and you stayed friends."

"Yeah... Not my proudest moment. I was drunk at the time. his dad had left booze in the living room during one of our sleepovers and we started drinking. I apologised to him for weeks afterwards and he just refused to let me say sorry, saying that he understood why I had a crush on him because of how close we were. Still are actually. I don't like him like that anymore though, so don't worry." I explained. 

Wendy looked completely sympathetic about it and looked down at her desk, where she was writing. "I understand more than you probably realise. I'm bi, the same thing happened with one of my best friends back at my birthday party, about a week before Stan moved here. Her name's Bebe stevens. She's the co-captain of the cheerleading team. Things were awkward between us for a while, but we're fine now!" She said, her smile getting wider. "So, I know that you've only been here for two weeks at this point, but do you have your eye on anyone?" She asked me, smirking lightly. 

My entire face flushed bright red and I hid it in my hands, face-planting our joint desk. This school has a thing about joint desks for some reason. "Uh... Y-Yeah actually... I do..." I mumbled out, half hoping that she couldn't hear me. 

"Who?" She asked, started to get excited. Why do girls like gossiping about crushes so much!?

"Eric Cartman..." I whimpered, quiet enough that no one else could hear me, but loud enough that she could hear me. She squealed slightly, getting an annoyed look of the teacher, making Wendy look at her sheepishly. She turned back to me with her eyes wide and sparkling and brought her hand over her mouth, grinning. 

"Let's have a sleepover after school! We can study and talk about stuff! Eric was my other best friend at one point before he joined the football team, believe it or not." She muttered. I smiled up at her, nodding. This was going to be fun! 

AT WENDY'S HOUSE AFTER SCHOOL

Wendy had driven me home to tell my parents and to grab some clothes for the night before we drove over to her place. When we got there, she was talking to her parent's about me staying the night so I quickly pulled out my phone and opened up Stan's contact information. 

(Me) 

Hey dude? Do you mind if I have a sleepover with Wendy at her place? Just double-checking because I know she's your girlfriend and all. 

(Stan The Man) 

Sure! I don't mind, I trust you both not to do anything. Plus you're gay so I know that you won't!

I smiled down at my phone and tucked it away in my pants as Wendy shouted to me and asked me to come into the kitchen where she and her parents were. "Mom, this is Kyle, Stan's best friend. The guy that's staying for the night. He's gay don't worry." She said, walking over to me and linking our arms together like she did that morning. Her parents nodded in approval and the two of us went down into the basement. "Sorry about the mess. My parents had the basement converted into a room for me a few years back." She mumbled. 

I smiled down at her and nodded. She was about two inches smaller than me. That's one of the perks of being tall. Everyone has to look up. She pulled me over to the other side of the room and we sat down on a purple couch and she flicked on the T.V, putting on a random history channel and turning towards me. "You don't have to apologise! Your room is cleaner than mine anyway!" I said smiling. 

She just laughed and shook her head lightly. "So. Back to our earlier topic from AP lit. I can help you to see if Eric likes you or not if you want! His ex Hiedi was a bitch, she was constantly stealing stuff from him and forcing him to practically be her slave. Just warning you. So if you do end up dating, she probably won't take It well. I know that look, he came out as gay around a week after they broke up." I nodded, encouraging her to finish, as I could tell that she had more to say. "I can invite him over to hang if you want?" She rushed out her final sentence and it felt like I had been punched in the gut with the number of emotions whirling around inside of me right now!

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to bother him..."I mumbled making her laugh. She pulled out her phone and started texting, immediately getting a response back. I gulped as I looked over her shoulder to read the text. 'Be there in 15 minutes.' 

"Ok! So! You look super fucking hot in that outfit, however, I think with a little bit of makeup he will be practically begging you to date him! Can I try it out?" She asked with a smile on her face. I just couldn't say no to her when she looked so excited so I nodded my head. She pulled me over to a little vanity desk that she had with about three boxes of makeup on it. Pushing me down into the seat, she opened one of them and started to do my makeup.

After around fifteen minutes there was a knock at the basement door and her parents opened it to let in Eric. We had finished with my makeup just as we heard his old station wagon pull up outside. He climbed down the stairs and looked at me for a few seconds with a blush on his face before walking over to us, giving Wendy a small, one-armed hug and coming over to me, doing the same but giving me a normal hug instead of a one-armed one. He quickly pulled back, however. "Shit- Are you ok with this? I'm a naturally affectionate person so I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He rambled. 

"Nah, I'm ok with physical contact. I don't mind." I mumbled, going back to sit down on the couch.


End file.
